where do we go from here 19: Whole
by zantha19
Summary: Toph and Aang are expecting their first child. That doesn't mean that the rest of their responsibilities can he forgotten. After all that has happened for them to get to this point, are they finally going to get their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you will like the second to last part in the story. As this part is not a rewrite, it may take a bit longer to up-date. However it does mean that if you want to you can tell me any ideas that you would like to see in the story.** **As I don't know much about this subject any help is very welcome.**

* * *

The sun beat down on the water as it slowly moved further up the beach. Soon it would be high tide and the water line would come all the way up to the edge of the veranda. Many of the houses on the far side of the ember island were build right on the edge of the water for this very reason. The sliding door onto the veranda that made the whole of one of the four walls of the bedroom of the house was opened fully. On the far right corner of veranda, Aang sat crossed legged. He sat at such an angel that he could watch the water lapping at the last few inches of the beach and the figure that lay in the large four poster bed to his left.

Sheets of red tinted seer material hung around the bed. Through this Aang from the corner of his eye watched the rising and falling as the figure breathed in and out. He had left his seat by the bed to sit on the veranda with the intention of meditating. This plan had quickly been given up on. Try as he may he could not help opening his eyes a little and turning to watch her. Giving up a few minutes ago he remained on the veranda as the slight breeze was a welcome change to the stuffiness of the room. Even with the door opened all the way the room still felt like it got no air running through it.

He was a little surprised that she was able to sleep in the bed in the heat of the day with even sheets pulled tightly around her, even if they were rather thin. After just an hour of arriving here Aang quickly remembered why he tried his best and had been very successful in avoiding the fire nation in the height of summer.

It wasn't like he had had much of a choice in their stay her. Toph had not had much of a say either. After she was sick for the third time in just over an hour over the side of Appa's saddle she had no ground left to stand on, figuratively speaking, about being well enough to keep traveling. The trip in the first place had not been their choice. After word had spread only a few days after Toph and Aang found out about the sudden major change that was about to happen, they had no choice but to visit their friends. They had demanded it. Sokka and Suki were the closest and therefore first stop.

A few days before they left to visit Zuko and Katara, Toph had started to feel unwell. She was sick in the morning, as was normal. Over a few days it got progressively worse. At first she would be fine by around midday. Then around lunch. Now she didn't seem to get better. She couldn't keep anything down, which left her tired and weak. All of this they were told was normal. Some women just had morning sickness worse than others. It should pass in time. I around two months from now. Normally two months didn't seem that daunting, but now it seemed to stretch out in-front of them.

After stopping in the ember islands and finding somewhere to stay the next thing Aang did was send a message to Zuko and Katara letting them know what had happened. He had received a message back from Katara that morning. She told him that she was leaving immediately and would be with them in about a day and a half. That meant she should be arriving here before the end of the day.

He had not told Toph about this as she went straight to sleep once they arrived. Once awake she had tried to eat some soup and spent the night bring it up. Now she was asleep. So he never had a chance to tell her. He knew she wouldn't be that happy about having Katara coming to look after her, and the sooner he told her the better it would be. He just couldn't bring himself to wake her up to tell her. When she was sleeping it was the only time when she didn't feel unwell.

Taking his eyes off the waterline as it final reached the veranda, he turned to fully look at her. Her back was turned to him, but just as his eyes landed on her she rolled over onto her back. Even without the sheet pulled over her, it would be impossible to tell she was pregnant. It had only been a month, but he still assumed she would be one of the women they had heard about that never really seemed to show. She was so small and slit it was hard for him to imagine her with a large stomach. He did a little want to see her like that. It would be such a change.

She seemed to be waking up and her hand that rested by her head twitched a little. Pulling himself on to his feet he was about to go and get her some bread and water. He hoped she would be able to keep it down, she must he hungry. He only made it two steps into the room when the candle on the bedside table closest to Toph burst into life.

"Toph!"

Quickly the earthbender shout up. Pushing the sheets off of her. The full force of the heat of the room and the fire burning next to her hit her fall force. The flame from the candle sprung up in a straight line that just touched the roof above. Then just as suddenly as it had burst into life it died away.

Aang moved quickly to her side sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok."

Her bright eyes had widen in shock. More to do with Aang's sudden presence by her side than the candle exploding to life, because of course she hadn't seen that. "What happened."

Aang felt himself relax a little. "I think you just firebent the candle by the bed."

"What….how is that even possible." She felt his head lowering. Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. It still amazed her that a new life was growing inside there. "That makes less sense. "You are alive, and you had better be for a very long time. I am not doing this on my own. It is all your fault anyway…."

"Sokka said that you would say that, but not till…..ouch."

He was silenced by a light punch to his arm. Removing his hands from her shoulder, he rubbed the spot she had just hit. Even though it didn't really hurt. It was more of an involuntary action. "This is not the next avatar, and it can't be a firebender."

"I know…." Another thing he had been told from Sokka was not to say what he was about to, but he didn't see any other way to explain what he thought was going on. "I think…maybe it's your, maybe….ouch."

Again he was stopped mid-sentence by a light punch to his arm. "I get it. You could have just said that."

"I was told not to."

"I thought you would have learned not to trust everything Sokka says by now."

Neither laughed, but they each smiled a little and let out a breath. Relaxing a little. "Do you want me to talk to Ro…."

"No. I think the less that I know the better."

He knew she didn't just mean about the spirit world stuff, she meant about the pregnancy as well. Taking it all as she came was the way she dealt with things. It had worked out fairly well for the most part up till now. As long as she talked about things if she had a problem. Then he didn't feel the need to push her to change.

He gave a small nod. Realising that the time had come to tell her. "Well, Katara should be here…"

"Katara!"

"Yeah, she'll should be here by the end of the day."

"Katara."

"I had to tell them what happened. Plus she is the best healer in the world. I know a little, very little…"

"I don't need someone babying me."

"She won't baby you."

"It's Katara."

"I know…"

"It's Katara. You do remember her don't you. I can't descript her other than she is taller than me. Has two children and likes to Mother everyone." Her voice rose a little as she went on.

Aang laughed a little under his breath. Toph got a crease between her eye brows when she tried to stop her voice from getting to loud when she was angry, like she had just been doing. Despite the fact that she only did this when angry, normally at him, Aang thought it was cute.

"If you want I can let her know not to come." He used his most gentle voice.

"How are you going to do that. She'll already be more than half way here by now."

He let out another nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I could take Appa and meet her half…"

This time he was silenced by a quick kiss. "You're kind of cute when you're nervous like that."

"How would you know." He laughed.

She smiled as she pulled back a little. "I don't. I just hope you are. I may not see you, but everyone else sees you, and I'm seen with you."

"I didn't know you were so vain." She shrugged a little. Relaxing and feeling better as they talked and joked. "Good thing your beautiful then isn't it." He crossed the gap between then, kissing her. "And, I am cute."

She smiled and rested her forehead against her. "Thanks."

He slowly moved his forehead from hers. He did this reluctantly. Her forehead was hot and a little sweaty. That of course was to be expected. A sly grin crept across her face as he got an idea about what he could do to help her. Cool her down.

Moving off the bed he quickly took hold of Toph. One arm around her back and the other under her knees. She called out his name in shock but didn't put up any fight. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at this small gesture. She trusted him. Trusted him to lift her off the security of the earth.

Walking over to the veranda he stopped for a second on the edge. Looking down at the cool bright blue water below. Holding her a little tighter he bent his knees and jumped into the water. Toph let out a small yell as she felt Aang take off into the air. The next thing she felt was the water splashing up into the air and touching her hot skin. When he straightened up his legs she felt the bottom of her white nightdress being weighed down a little from the water.

"Airhead." She breathed out through a wide smile.

Matching her smile, Aang dropped his arm that held up her legs. She let out a small yell as her legs up to her knees were immersed in that cool water. His other arm remained wrapped around her waist. As did hers around his neck. Lifting his now free hand he took hold of the side of her face. Tilting and lowering his head he leaned in to kiss her.

His hand ran down through her hair, till it met his other hand. Once hands had been joined, and their lips had parted, he lifted her up. Out of the water and spun her round. Her hold tightened as she fought back a laugh. When he stopped spinning her round, he still held her up and kissed her again.

A little while later then moved back through the water and sat on the edge of the veranda. Feet hanging of the edge touching the water as they swung their legs back and forth. Toph lay her head on Aang's shoulder. This comfortable position lasted for a few minutes till all of the sudden movement forced Toph to bring up all that was left in her very empty stomach. Aang spent the rest of the evening till Katara arrived apologising. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

* * *

**I hope that you like the chapter. The candle thing I wasn't to sure about, I just need a way into the conversation they had to have. As I said before any ideas that you have are very welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you will like the new chapter. I would like to say that I am sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I meant to have it up about a week ago, but I had problems with my computer. I plan from now on to up-date at least once a week. **

**DarkAlbarn. Thank you so much. That is such a nice thing to say. I don't really know how I came up with it really. The avatar world just seemed to be all about balance. It just seemed to me that to have a power as great as the avatars there should be one that is different but equal to it. To balance the avatar power I thought having a human link, that kept them linked to the real word would be important. Toph is a little more than that though. That I admit was for action. I have been trying to think who Korra's would be, but I don't know. I thought Asami as she is a non-bender and has strengths that Korra doesn't. Again thank you. **

**Austin Morgan. No, this is a different future from the cannon show. I started off from where the show ended and went my own way. In this future, Aang married Toph and Katara married Zuko. **

**HoneyC. Thank you so much. I am glad you liked the story so far and hope you will like the way it ends.**

* * *

It had been ten days since they arrived in the ember islands and nine since Katara came to see them. While she told them what they already knew, that Toph and the baby would be fine. She still had insisted on staying. Just in case they needed her for anything. Toph knew that is was really because she was getting a little broody. She was only about three and a half months along and couldn't wait for it to be over. She could not understand how Katara who had been through this twice would want to do it all again. She guessed it must be worth it in the end. That thought scared her more than she would let herself admit to, even to herself. So she focused on the present. The uncomfortable, but not scary present.

It wasn't much past lunch time, but already Toph still remained in bed. In fact she hadn't really left the bed in three days. At first when Katara arrived she tried to act as normal as she could, but as time went on she couldn't waist the energy she did have on acting like she was fine. It was stupid she knew, but she couldn't help feel a little inferior to Katara. From what she remembered Katara had been fine throughout her pregnancies.

In the lounge of the villa Aang sat the dining table. He drummed his finger on the wooden table. Trying to sort through the million different thoughts that raced through his head. Once Toph was better, if she got better, where would they go. Would they go anywhere, they could stay here till she had the baby. Would she want to see her father. Where would they live. Maybe the southern air temple wasn't the right place to raise a baby. All of these thought were silence with a loud knock of a tea cup being placed on the table in-front of him.

Lifting his eyes from his hands to the cup, then up further, he then met the comforting blue eyes of his friend. "Drink, it'll help." Katara who had a cup of tea of her own in her hand sat down at the table across from him.

"Thanks." His mouth smiled, but it didn't show in his eyes. Lifting up the cup he blew on it before taking a sip.

Katara did the same then placed the cup on the table. "I know there is a lot going on. A lot to think about. It is going to be fine though."

"You don't know that."

As he spoke he place his cup back on the table. Before he could pull his hand back to his side, Katara reached out and took hold of it. "No, I don't know that. I believe it though."

A faint laugh escaped the avatars mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm just…..worried."

"And stressed, scared. Feeling helpless."

"Yeah. How'd you know."

Giving his hand one last squeeze before letting it go, she moved to sit further back in her chair. "I'm a mother. Plus you and Zuko are more alike than you think."

"Zuko felt helpless." He wasn't really sure why this seemed to shocked him as much as it did.

Katara scoffed a little. "Yes he did." A warm smile spread across her face as she remembered all of her husband's fussy and worrying during both of her pregnancies. If anything he was even worse the second time around. "It was quite sweet really…I felt that way to."

"I thought you were meant to be trying to stop me from worrying."

Her smile know widened, showing some teeth. "That would be impossible. You are going to worry no matter what anyone says. If Toph wasn't having bad morning sickness you would just have something else to worry about. You're a parent now. Worry comes with the job."

"Again thank you for the reassurance."

They were silent for a few seconds as Katara picked up her cup to take a drink. Before it touched her lips she lifted her gaze to meet Aang's eyes, then lowered it to his own cup. Taking her hint he too took another drink of his tea. Inwardly he smiled a little. He didn't think he would have been able to keep count of the number of times that Katara had given him that look if he had tried. He would have lost count somewhere in the thousands. She really was a born mother. He wondered how much of that was by her own nature and how much of it was by necessity.

"You know. I think you and Toph are more alike than you think too."

Katara lowered her cup from her lips. "How so."

"Your mothering." Katara rolled her eyes a little. Like that was new information to her. They all teased her enough about it. "You nag and fuss over us. Case you care." The corners of her lips turned up a little. "Toph. She's nurturing." Her eyebrows knitted together a little. Trying to make sense of what he had said. "She'll never fuss over you, but you know she's always there to help you when you need her. Never letting you become too dependent on her, making sure you can stand on your own."

Katara nodded a little while placing her cup back on the table. His words were not meant as a criticism. She knew this, though it still stung a little. "So, she'll be a great mother."

From the tone of her voice he knew that he had touched a nerve. "You are already a great mother. Not just to Iroh and Kya. To all of us. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." While he spoke he returned his cup to the table and reached out for her hand. Seeing his hand slid across the table towards her, she reached out and meet it half way.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Silence once again fell over the two old friends. Hands still joined for a few minutes still the released them and leaned further back into their chairs. Aang glanced to his left, along the corridor to the bedroom he knew Toph was sleeping in right now. "Would you have thought nine years ago. That this is where we would have ended up."

Katara took in a deep breath. "Honestly….no. I would never a have guessed."

"Me either."

"Was it really nine years ago."

"Yeah almost. Eight and a half more like, but still."

"That's a long time." His gaze return to the direction Toph was. "I think I'll go and…."

"No. I'll go. You should go out get some fresh air. You haven't left the villa since I got here."

As she spoke got up from that table and made her way towards the main bedroom. Aang was about to protest, but didn't see any point. She would win anyway. He for a minute wondered how he ended up not being able to argue with the two main women in his life. He was also grateful for being made to go outside and get some fresh air. He could really do with some time and space to clear his head.

The sliding doors to the bedroom like always were pulled wide open. A gentle breeze from the sea outside drifted into the room. The waterbender made her way around to the other side of the bed were Toph's head was face. The younger women had her eyes closed, as she wrapped her left arm around a pillow.

"Toph." she whispered quietly, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. A slight groan was the only response she got. "Do you need anything." The pregnant earthbender shock her head lightly. "Ok then." Katara gently pulled a stand of Toph's hair from her forehead. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead like she did with her children she left. She really was a born mother.

The earthbender was woken again a couple of hours later by a pressure on the bed behind her. A few seconds after that an arm wrapped around her now slightly rounded stomach. Letting out a sigh she rolled over to her other side. Before she could say anything, a kiss was quickly planted on her lips.

"You're all sweaty." She groaned trying to move back from Aang but his hold on her waist was fairly secure.

His eyes were closed, but he smiled a little. "So are you. I was training a little."

"Good." Toph nodded her head. "Don't want you getting a huge gut too do we."

He just caught himself before he let out a real laugh. "You're glowing…."

"That's sweat."

He couldn't help laughing now. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He meant what he was saying, but he was a little tired and wanted to sleep a little.

"As beautiful as Katara."

His eyes now opened to look at the face of his wife a mere inch from his own. A faint glow from the setting sun reflected in her pale skin. Giving it a true glow. Her eyes were open and the bright green colour of them still took him by surprise when he hadn't looked right into them for a while. Her features still looked so delicate.

"More."

She was quite after that. Then a minute later she spoke again. "I wouldn't have guessed we would have ended up here nine years ago either."

Again Aang opened his eyes. "You heard."

"Funny thing. When one sense is damaged or gone. The others compensate for it."

A grin crossed his face. "Good to know." The grin was quickly removed with a light push to his chest. "No. before you go there again. I already told you. I wouldn't change anything."

He felt her relaxing a little as she made herself more comfortable. "I always that I would marry someone older."

By her tone he knew she was trying to get a reaction from him, but he just lazily replayed. "Is that so."

Quickly he slipped his hand that was not already wrapped around her waist, between her waist and the bed. Then turned her over onto her back. Gently he moved his body so his hands rest by her head lifting him up. Looking down at her in the early evening light. "Then it's a good thing that I'm technical one hundred years older than you." She bite her lip, but couldn't stop laugh. He lowered his head so he could give a quick kiss to her rounded stomach. Then lifted it again to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Not much happens I know, I just realised that I haven't written much at all for Aang and Katara together, and they have such a strong relationship. This was one of the last place I could work it in. I hope it wasn't to boring. I promise there will be more happening from now one. **

**Also I would like to say again that I am open to any ideas that you have for this story. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

The height of summer had started to pass, the days and nights were not as uncomfortable anymore. Toph was now four and a half months pregnant. Half way through as she liked to think of it. She still couldn't keep down very rich foods, or large quantities. Katara also still insisted that she rested. When she tried to do to much, the added weight of the baby, her tiredness and lack of food often led to a glassy look in her eyes that made both Aang and Katara worry that she was about to faint. As she spent most of her time sitting in the chair on the veranda, wearing lose fitting clothes, it was hard to tell if you didn't know already that she was in fact pregnant. This had worried Aang at first, but Katara had assured him that it was normal.

Zuko and Usra had come to visit, taking over form Katara as much as they could, so the waterbender could return home to see her children. Aang enjoyed having another man around to talk too. He had been at a loss for what he was meant to be doing. It was reassuring to be told from someone that had been through this twice that he was doing fine. Toph greatly appreciated having Ursa with them. Though she would never say it out loud, she wished her mother was with her. It was the one time in a women's life when they wanted, needed their mother the most. It had crossed her mind for a second to send a letter to her father and stepmother, but only for a second. Ursa had become like a surrogate mother for her and she was glad she was here.

Like most days Toph sat on the veranda her chair facing out to the sea in-front of her. Aang had gone to the market to get some food for dinner. Ursa was cooking, which left Zuko with the task of checking up on Toph. As quietly as he could, he pushed the main bedroom door open. Through the crack in the door he saw the small earthbender in her chair, head rested a little to her right. She must he taking a nap. The silence and calm of the room seemed to pull him in. Gentle he stepped forward, closing the door behind him. Out on the veranda about a foot from Toph's chairs was another that called to him.

When he reached the veranda, he looked down at his sleeping friend. While her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping comfortably, she still seemed a like hunched over. Leaning down a little he was about to move her over to her bed, when he froze.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing you better not." She spoke with her eyes still closed. "I'm awake."

Her eyes finally opened and met Zuko by chance for a split second. He was still not used to her new bright green eyes and was a little taken aback to be caught in their gaze. Letting out a faint laugh at the situation, he relaxed and moved to sit in the other chair. "Dinner should be ready soon."

She nodded her head and smiled a little. Grateful that he had not said what she knew he wanted to, which was, how she was. "Good, I'm starving."

"Really. I thought you were of food."

"I 'am." Her hand now lightly rested on her slightly rounded stomach. "This one on the other hand."

"This one. So you don't have a name yet."

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned away from him. "No. not yet."

Realising what had just been brought up unintentional, he felt a little uncomfortable. "Toph….."

"We just can't seem to agree. He wants a name from the air nomads, but I don't like most of them."

Old memories of countless conversations with Katara about the names of their children ran through his head. He couldn't believe that it had taken them so long to come to the most obvious conclusion. Name their son Iroh and their daughter Kya. That way both people they wanted to honour were, and each of their cultures were represented. What they would have done if they had not had a son and a daughter he did not know. Neither name was unisex he knew that much. This piece of advice about compromise was on the tip of his tough, but he didn't say it. He didn't know if he should. After all that surrounded it for the other couple, he didn't know if they would have another child. This could be their only child. Compromise in that way may not work for them.

"We have come to a compromise I think though. If it's a girl he names her, if it's a boy I do."

Despite himself the fire lord let out a faint laugh this. It was just so Toph to let Aang name their daughter if they had one. It was one of her very subtle digs at his manliness. Though he knew his friend well enough to know that she would not have her husband any other way. He always knew from painful memories that Aang was far from a push over when pushed.

"Do you have any ideas."

She was silent for a second. "Yeah. I think I have one." A sly grin was now crossing her face. Zuko saw it even though he could only see the side of her face. That grin was never a good thing.

"He's not going to like it is he."

Toph suddenly turned to face her friend. "Have some faith oh great fire lord." A less sly grin came across her face for a second. "He is going to love it."

Zuko was about to open his mouth to ask her what the name was, but he stopped himself. He knew what she was thinking. Why she seemed so pleased with herself for thinking of it. He had to admit it was perfect. Knowing Aang as he did, he knew that he would never have brought up the name himself. He was going to be pleased, more so that she thought of it.

"He is going to love it."

Toph now was about to reply that he should not have doubted her, but she too was stopped before she could say another word. A sudden movement in her stomach silenced her and made her freeze. Her mouth still a little open as she took in short sharp breaths. The baby was kicking for the first time. For the first time she felt it move. All of her thoughts of how odd it seemed having another life growing inside her seemed to disappear as she felt the first real conformation on that fact. It was alive and moving.

"It's kicking." Her voice was low, but Zuko heard her.

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it over her faintly rounded stomach. He felt the baby give anther kick. Her hand gripped tightly onto his, holding it in place.

"It's moving." Again her voice was just above a whisper.

Zuko looked up from his hand to Toph's face. Her mouth was still a little opened in shock and joy. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter than before, but there was something else. If he looked closer he saw they were starting to water a little. It all made a little more sense. She had never felt it kick the last time. This was proof that there was a very strong chance that the same thing would not happen again. She wanted him to feel it kick too, so that there was someone else that could confirm that it was alive and moving. Slowly when the baby seemed to tire and want to rest, he moved his hand so he was holding hers. Giving it a tight squeeze he smiled at her.

"It's amazing isn't it."

She nodded biting her lip to try and stop herself from bursting out in laugher. She had never felt so happy, relieved in her life. It was like a huge weight that had been pressing down on her was lifted. She could breathe easier now. Finally her hold on her lip fell away and she let out a half laugh half cry as the tears started to fall a little. "Really amazing." She was just able to get these two words out.

A few seconds later when she had recovered some of her composer, Zuko stood up and kneeled down in-front of her. Pulling her into a light hug, not wanting to be to rough, now that he was very aware of her rounded stomach. They hugged till they heard a pair of footsteps creaking on the wooden floor walking towards them. Pulling apart they turned to face Ursa.

"The baby kicked." Toph beamed. "Where's Aang."

The smile that suddenly appeared on the women's face feel a little. "I just passed him. He said he was going for a walk."

It did not take a genius it figure out what had happened. Aang must have returned to find his baby kicking for the first time and his wife placing another man's hand on her stomach to feel it. "I'll go find him." She said as she pulled herself to her feet.

Neither mother nor son dare to say anything. It was clear she had made up her mind. It was also clear that she was tired. Had not eat anything so far this day, and looked a little light headed as she stood up. Regardless they let her go to find her husband.

The evening air was cool, a fact Toph was grateful for. She was also glad that there was a small beach only about ten feet wide near their villa that Aang seemed to like. As she didn't have to walk far to find him. Aang was sitting under the tree on the edge of the sand, his eyes closed as he was deep in thought. Though she knew he could see her walking towards him.

"Hey airhead."

With a slight sigh, Aang slowly opened his eyes. Standing in-front of him, the setting sun behind her was his wife. This was the first time in a long time he had been able to take her all in. lowering his gaze from her eyes, he saw her round stomach. The red robe she wore over her white nightdress covered most of her stomach, but the nightdress clung to it. For the first time he saw how large her stomach had become.

"Hey."

Very slowly she lowered herself to sit in-front of him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"It was the first time our child moved and I missed it."

Toph like she did with Zuko quickly reached out taking hold of Aang hand. "You are going to be there for their first real breath. See the first time they open their eyes, most likely to see you. Take their first step. Hear their first word, and so many other things."

As she had been speaking she slowly moved his hand towards her, till she rested it on her stomach. As if that was what it had been waiting for the baby kicked again. Much harder this time. With her hand over his, Toph felt Aang's hand shacking a little. She wished that she could see the look on his face. If she could see then she knew that look would be one that would be permanently engraved on her memory. "They know who their father is."

Beaming he looked into her eyes. "That's our child."

She nodded. "It needs a name now."

"Do you have one."

Again she nodded. "What's yours first."

The avatar was quite for a second. "Lin."

Toph took a second to take in his word. "Lin. Like Yin."

Lifting his thump he ran it over her finger gently. "I have another idea, Tama."

"I like them."

"What about you."

It was now Toph's turn to beam at her husband. "Bumi."

Aang fought back laughter. "Are you serious."

"Of course I am…..I like Gyatso as well."

"I like them both too."

A little reluctantly Aang removed his hand from the baby bump. He was clearly thinking something over, so Toph remained quiet to let him think. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang lowered his gaze to the ground. "You don't believe me do you."

"Of course I do. I don't need earthebending to tell when you're lying."

"I know that. You still worry though. Cause so do I."

"Why."

"I don't know any more than you do really."

Toph was quite again for a few seconds. Trying to think of an answer to his question. Something that she had always had in the back of her mind sudden came forward. "Katara was your forever girl." She could feel him react in shock and surprise. "You talked in your sleep when you were exhausted and stressed. Don't worry she didn't hear you."

"That was years ago. I was twelve. You had a crush on Sokka" He quickly regretted the last thing he said. "You're my dream girl."

"That is stupid." She did smile a little.

"It's true. I saw you for the first time in a dream."

"Vision."

"Same thing."

"I don't think it is."

Aang smirked. "I'm the avatar. If I say it's the same, then it is."

"I'm the fated spirit and I say it's not."

"Ok. Then you really are my forever girl too."

Toph tried her best but she couldn't help herself but laugh a like. Silence fell over them for a while then Toph broke it. "Why do we keep doing this."

He didn't have to think very hard about what she was talking about. This did seem to be a habit for them. Getting insecure and a little jealous. He wondered if other couples dealt with the same issues. He assumed they did. He just didn't see it because like with him and Toph it was kept for their private monuments.

"I don't know. I think it's because we do love each other."

"Aang. I want to make sure I get this right. So can you tell me, am I rolling my eyes."

She was in-fact rolling her eyes.

"We love each other, so are scared to lose each other. Right." She nodded. "So of course we would act the way we do."

He made some sense, though she wasn't fully convinced. There was no point thinking about it anymore, as they would not be able to come up with anything better. The baby was also starting to remind her that is was hungry. Taking both of her hands in his, Aang brought them both up onto their feet. With his arm wrapped around her waist they headed back to the villa.

* * *

**Again thank you for reading. I know that still not a lot has happened. I promise that things will move forward in the next chapter. I look forward to reading any comment that you may have. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Sorry that I am a little late this week with the chapter. I started my first year at collage so have had a lot on. **

**HoneyC. Thank you. I am worried that I am making it a little to fluffy. Not that I want to make it overly dramatic, just more of a balance. Now there's more action it may change a little.**

* * *

The villa seemed empty. Even though there were three people moving around in it and it was only built for two people. All of their stuff was packed up and placed by the door. Except for a few things in the bedroom that Toph was packing away. Ursa was in the kitchen making something for their lunch along the journey. He was a little worried about returning to the southern air temple, their home. It was so far away from any towns or villages. The plan was for Katara to come when it was almost time, that was only four months away, but he still worried. Despite this worry he was still glad to be going back. It was his home, their home.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue as he pushed the door to their bedroom open, but was stopped as what seemed to be a metal cable speed forward and grabbed hold of the hair brush on the table next to the door. The hair brush and metal cable was then pulled back. Following its trail Aang saw Toph standing on the other side of the bed her hand reaching out in-front of her. In her hand she was holding a small black cylinder, which was soon joined by her hair brush.

"What's that."

She shrugged. "I don't really know. Sokka gave it to me before we left." Dropping the brush into her pack, she carefully throw the black cylinder in Aang's general direction. "He said it was so I could rest and still get stuff for myself."

"I wonder what gave him that idea." He joked as he walked further into the room.

"Now aren't you glad you married me. I could have you running around after me. Yet here I am packing away all the stuff you would have forgotten if it had been left to you."

He had been going to say that he had always been glad he married her. For the most part. Now he felt a little defensive. "Hey, I have never forgotten anything important."

"Really." She slowly walked around the bed towards him. Her hands lifting to rest on her rounder stomach.

"Really."

She know stood in-front of him. "You never left me behind."

Though she tried to sound as hurt as she could, there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah yeah." Stepping forward her placed his hands on either side of her face as he leaned into kiss her. "You all most had me there."

She smiled up at him as she stepped back, tacking the spool of metal from him. Which she managed to throw into the open pack on the bed. A slight laugh escaped her mouth, she had not expected to make the throw. Normally Aang would have stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. While he could still fit his arms around her, it didn't feel quite right. Instead he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good shot."

"Everything else packed."

He nodded. "Yeah." Slowly he turned her round to face him. "Are you sure….."

"Aang I'm fine" Lifting her hands she took hold of his hands that rested on her shoulders. Lowering them she placed them on her bump. "We're fine." In response the baby kicked. "They really know who their father is."

"Ok, ok. I'm over that. You don't have to keep reassuring me."

She smiled sweetly. "Of course wouldn't want you to get an even bigger head." The smile suddenly dropped from her face. "Your big head." She repeated while lifting up her hands and holding them far apart to emphasis his big head.

"Love you to. It's not that big."

Quickly realising that she was over reacting a little she dropped her hands and the subject. Aang gave a small laugh under his breath, before kissing a still concerned looking Toph on the forehead.

"Maybe we should stay….."

"No." She quickly stopped him. Once again she took his hands in hers, leading him to sit on the bed while she stood in-front of him. "There is actually somewhere I want to go before we go home." He nodded, but looked a little sceptical. "My earthbending academy."

He didn't know that he had been holding his breath, till he let it out. He didn't know what she was going to say. He should have been able to figure it out. "Of course. It'll be a while till you can really teach again….."

"That's why I want to go. To teach." A slight scoff escaped his lips. "I want to teach some of the advanced student's metalbending. There are four maybe five that….."

"You said that you were never going to tech metalending or bonebending. To anyone."

She bite her lip and nodded her head. "I still stand by the latter, but not the former."

"Don't talk like that. This is not a negotiation. I'm not some idiot you can manipulate."

"I know."

All of a sudden Aang felt a headache coming on. "Why now."

"Just listen to me. Let me talk. I had a very small life before you came pushing your way into it. It consisted of the four walls around the estate. The cave I learned to earthbend in and the earth rumble arena." His head was lowered to the ground, reaching out she placed a hand on his check. Casing his head to shout up to look her in the face. "Everything in my life that matters, is important. Is all because of you. You make my life matter."

"That's not true." He quickly shot back.

"Yes it is. Sorry, but it is. You're the avatar. Everyone around you becomes important for having known you. That is a fact."

He wanted to argue back, but he knew she was right. He hated it, but it was true. He couldn't remember who he had heard it from, but he had been told that life was like a ripple in a pound. It grew, reached out to other ripples. Some ripples were bigger than others, had more of an impact. As the avatar. He was a very big ripple.

Her hand rested on her stomach. Its now normal position. "When this baby comes. I'll be its mother. To the world I have been my father's daughter. Your teacher, wife. Now the mother of your child. I want that more than anything, but I….I want to do something that is just about me. Make a mark on my own merits. Teaching metalbending is a way of doing that. I know I wouldn't have learned it if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have an academy without you…"

"I understand." He gently took her hand in his.

"I knew that you would." She squeezed his hand. "Me and the baby, out family." They each couldn't help smile at that idea. "We are your way of making your mark on the world. That isn't to do with being the avatar."

"You make it sound like I'm…"

"Stop that. It's not like that and you know it."

He let it go at that, not wanting to think any more about it. Still holding her hand he stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't need to say it, she knew he was agreeing to them going to the academy before returning home. It was at moments like this that each of them was the most grateful that they were going through all of this, sharing a life with each other. There was no one else that would be able to understand them as well as the other.

"Thank you. I promise I will taking it easy. They won't be able to really metalbend for a long time anyway." Slowly they pulled a part a little. "I'll listen to you. If you think…."

"Wait. I think I need to have that in writing or at least have someone as a witness. You promised you would listen to me."

"No I didn't." Her protests were silenced as Aang gentle yet firmly, wrapped his arms around Toph just above the bump. She was still very light despite the added weight of the baby. It was not very hard for him to lift her off the ground, and spin her round a little. He knew that he was the only person that she would willingly allow to pick her up like that. He knew he could get away with it.

Her laughter rang throughout the room for a few seconds more before they heard the loud rattling of the last of the dishes being but away in the kitchen. Taking a minute to look around the room for anything that had been missed. Finding nothing Aang picked up Toph's pack from the bed, placed his free arm around her shoulder. Leading them into the main living air of the villa.

They were greeted with a warm smile from the former fire lady. "You have everything."

"I hope so." Aang answered.

Ursa moved over to them, her hands reaching out in-front of her. Aang seemed to be her first target. Removing his arm from Toph he returned the hug. "Take care of yourself." He nodded and pulled back. "So you can take care of her, and the little one."

"I will."

Normally being told to do something that he would already do. Something that there should be no doubt that he would do, would have irritated him. Coming from Ursa though it didn't bother him. It was more to do with her caring for Toph than any doubt she had in him. He was very aware that his father in law was not his biggest fan and that was being nice. Poppy her step mother, hadn't given him much of an option on the situation. He felt when he was talking to Ursa that he was talking to Toph's mother. It was clear that the older women viewed the young earthbender, her friend's daughter as a surrogate daughter. Knowing this, he slowly started to leave the villa.

Toph was quickly pulled into an embrace. After a second to adjust herself to his, she lifted her hands to return the hug. "Thank you. For coming…"

"Of course."

Pulling apart Ursa smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind Toph's hair. Her step mother used to do that. She wondered if her real mother would have done that. She assumed she would have. If she had a girl, would she do the same thing. Would she be able to notice her child's hair. Know when it was hanging forward like that.

"Are you sure that you feel up to traveling."

Toph nodded. "Yes, and Katara is going to coma just before." She was quite for a second, deciding whether or not to say more. "He would never say…..but I think it means a lot to him for the baby to be born where he grow up."

It now seemed to be Ursa's turn to take a minute to decide if she was going to say what she was thinking. "I know I say it a lot but….."

"I look like my mother." The hint of a smile crossed her face.

"Well yes, but….you look like you." For the briefest second she placed her hand on Toph's bump. "She would be proud of you."

Toph knew that she wanted to say more. That her mother would have wanted to be here. To meet her first grandchild, maybe only grandchild. She kept that to herself. It didn't need saying they both they that is was truth. Why say it out loud, case them pain. Quickly before her sudden change in hormones caused her to start to cry, she kissed the older woman on the check and left the villa to join Aang on Appa to head back to the earth kingdom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. Any comment are very much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thank you for reading. I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Denise530. Thank you, I am glad that you like it. I have been thinking about that as well. I have an idea for the very end of the story that maybe quite cool.**

* * *

He heard her taking in a sharp breath and saw her knuckles turn white as she clenched them at her sides. Despite this he had to admit that he was very impressed that she was able to keep her temper for this long. It had been a week of the same thing. None of the five specially selected students all in their mid-teens, two girls and three boys had made even the hint of any progress. Every day they would spend what felt like hours trying to bend a small sheet of metal. They held them in their hands and Aang watched as their hands started to shack with tension as they focused all their energy onto bending the metal.

"Ok. Try again. Remember how to feel the earth. There are small traces of earth in metal. See it."

Two of the students used one of their hands to tap the metal. Trying to feel for the traces of earth in the metal. This had all been a little funny to him for the first two days. Now it was getting to be a little sad. He of course once or twice had tried to metalbend himself. It of course had not worked. He hadn't tried for this long however. He and Toph had agreed to stay here for a week before returning home to the southern air temple. Today was the last day. That explained why the student's seemed more focused then before. Also why Toph seemed more frustrated. She hated to fail.

He didn't want to step in, but he knew that all of this stress could not be good for her or the baby. She would be mad at him, then again she seemed to get mad at him a lot easier recently. He also knew that her pride would not let her give up trying to teach metalbending to her students. In the long run she would be glad he stepped in to give her a break.

"I think maybe we should call it a day. The sun will start to set soon."

He was exaggerating but no one questioned him. The five students jumped to their feet and ran off in the direction of the dorms. Two of them took their piece of metal with them. They he believed would be the first ones to get the handle of metalbending if any of them did.

Moving carefully towards her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gentle led her to her office just off the veranda that surrounded the court lard that the advanced students trained in. with his free hand he closed the door behind them, then carefully placed them both on her shoulders. "Ok." He watched her take in a deep breath, before she let out the tirade that he knew was coming.

"They are hopeless. Utterly hopeless and they are the best I have. It is hopeless. For sprites sake I might as well try teaching you how to metalbending."

"Hey."

She had been talking so fast he didn't know if she had heard him at first, till she responded to his comment.

"It's the truth. I am amazed that I even got you to earthbend."

"Hey, I resent that."

"You are an airhead. A big airhead." She finally seemed to stop for a breath. His hands slide down her arm a little as he too relaxed a little. This only lasted for a second as she lifted her hands and gave him a sharp shove to his chest, pushing him back a few steps. "Your big airhead. If you pass that onto our child. I will kill you."

He didn't take her seriously. He had been warned by both Sokka and Zuko repeatedly about this. The best thing for him to do they advised was not to argue back with her. Just smile, but not too much and nod. So that was what he did. Though rather than nod, he gave her a quick kiss of the check.

"They can have your ears though….I'm told they are quit cute." She smiled a little. Feeling very stupid for getting so worked up.

"Fine, but they have to have your eyes to compensate for the big ears."

Toph took one step backwards. "That was a mean thing to say."

"A mean thing to say. Why are you talking like that."

"Now you're making fun of the way I talk."

"No I'm not, because you're not talking like yourself."

He watched her bite her lip a little, before it cracked into a smile. "Sorry." She said after a faint laugh. "You are just too easy."

"So you were pretending to freak out and…."

"I didn't freak out! They are hopeless."

Not wanting to set her off again he once again placed his hands on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. No one said that you had to teach them in a week. You learned it because you had to, they don't have that pressure."

"So you're saying I should use pressure, like threaten…"

"No! Just give it time." She scoffed and looked like she was about to argue back. "Wait and listen. Remember."

She couldn't very well argue with her own logic. So she nodded. Feeling relieved that she was calm again, Aang kissed her on the check again. "So I have cute ears."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well I can tell you, that you have beautiful eyes. I hope they do get passed down." He lowered his right hand onto her bump. He still thought it should be bigger, but he always sort of thought that Toph being as small as she was wouldn't show so much.

"Now they are."

"They were always beautiful. Jade to emerald."

"You know that means nothing to me."

"They got cleaned up is all." Both of his hands took hold of her face to pull her into a kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Toph took a step forward. Wrapping her arms around Aang's chest. While running his hand through her hair he returned the embrace. If he focused hard enough he was sure he could feel the baby kick a little. The family moment was interrupted by a faint knock at the door. Before they had time to fully pull apart the door was opened by Shan. Toph's assistant at the academy. In truth recently with Toph married she had been doing most of the work.

"Sorry to interrupt…but a message just arrived for you."

"What does it say." They was a hint of irritation to her voice.

"I haven't read it yet…."

"What not."

It was common practice for Shan to read all messages that were sent to the academy. If there was anything that would be of any real interest to her than she would pass it on to Toph. Apart from students that didn't try their best, paperwork was the thing that she hated the most about running the academy.

"It was from Gaoling and has the Bei Fong seal."

The slightly nervous women stepped forward handing the message scroll to Toph. Who reluctantly reached out to take it. With a small smile of understanding Shan left the door, closing the door behind her. The second that she did Toph turned to face Aang handing the message scroll to him. He didn't know if he should take it from her. It was from her father most likely. Whatever it was he knew it couldn't be good. Then again maybe he had heard about the baby and wanted to try and reconnect with his daughter and thereby get to know his future grandchild.

He wasn't even a father really yet and he already knew that he couldn't stand it if he had the same kind of relationship with his child that Toph had with her father. He knew that that wouldn't happen, but he still hated the idea of it. Both he and Toph were only children. He didn't know what would happen in the future, but he knew how important family is. Even if it wasn't a blood family, was one that you created yourself. Family was very important.

"Aang, please."

With a small sigh he took the scroll from her. Broke the seal and started to read it. Toph listened to his heart rate pick up a little as he read on. She thought she knew what her father would have written, now she was not so sure. Whatever it was it was clearly worrying Aang. After what felt like an extremely long drawn out time he finally spoke."

"It's from your step-mother." Toph nodded a little for him to go on. "Your father is sick."

She took in a deep breath as she felt like the ground had just been pulled out from under her. She had not been expecting that. "How sick."

"She didn't really say. I think he must be really sick for her to write to you." Again all she did was nod and he moved over to her to pull her into a hug.

That night she tossed and turned a lot. Clearly having a lot on her mind. He did what he normally did when she was like that. Wrap an arm around her, so she couldn't move around as much. After what felt like a long time he drifted up to sleep. This didn't last for very long as he suddenly became aware of the empty space that had been created in the bed next to time. Slowly he pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes he was able to adjust to the darkness of the room. Toph was standing in-front of the open window, leaning on the frame.

"I have to go, don't I."

Pulling the sheets off of himself he moved over to stand next to her. "That's up to you."

"Please Aang. I need some of your mightily avatar wisdom."

Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned back against the wall by the window. "Whatever he has done. He is your father. He loves you. Your about to be a mother, start your own family. Maybe you should reach out to him now. Have some closure whatever that is with him, before you start a new chapter in your life."

He had watched her as he spoke. She nodded her head along with his words. Clearly taking them in and processing them. "I hate it when you're right."

With a small scoff he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back to bed. It was clear that they would be heading to Gaoling tomorrow at the earliest. At least that was on their way back to the southern are temple, so they didn't have to go out of their way. If they wanted to they could also maybe visit Sokka and Suki again. That was depending on how long they had to stay in Gaoling it may be best for them not to travel all the way home.

* * *

**Again I am sorry about being a day so late with the up-date. I thought I would just like point put as I don't think I made it clear that the spool of metal had that Sokka gave her was meant to be what will become the spools that the Metalbending Police Force use. Though I have changed a lot, I wanted to try and link this story into the legend of Korra as much as I can. **

**I would very much like to hear what you think, and any ideas that you may have for the story. The last part of the whole story, part 20 will be a two parter. With only the main six characters in it. So I wanted to know, as this is the last chance for them to be involved. Which characters would you like to see one last time. There some of course that I have killed off and some that it would be hard to bring in as I never used them in the story, but I will do my best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. As is becoming a habit with this story, I'm sorry that it has been so long since the last up-date.**

* * *

Normally he felt the air moving around and it made him feel free, light. Like he could do anything. Go anywhere. Now as he walked the seemingly endless path that lead towards the main door of the Bei Fong estate, it seemed to be pressing down on him. Making every step that he took seem like a great effort. Toph who walked beside him seemed to be under the same pressure. Though he thought that it was more to do with the extra weight she was carrying.

He glanced at her, seeing her tense up a little more as they got closer to the large house. They didn't know how much of the events of the past two years, since they last heard from him, Toph's father knew. Did he know about the miscarriage, Ozai and Azula, Toph being pregnant again. The last he thought Toph may be trying to keep hidden. Over a simple green tunic dress worn over quarter length brown trousers, she was wearing a long dark green jacket that she was pulling tightly around her. The five mouth baby bump could still be seen, but when she sat down he thought she might get away with it.

Once they reached the main door, they took a minute to collect themselves before the knocked. Not even a second later the door was opening in-front of them. Standing behind it was Toph's stepmother Poppy. The nine years since Aang had first seen her didn't seem to have touched her. She looked almost exactly the same. He would not be surprised if she was also wearing the same dress. Seeing them together he saw that she had a similar face shape to Toph long with a slight pointed chin.

"I saw you from the main gate. You never realise how large this house is till you run from one floor to another." She smiled. Placing a hand on Toph's back she led her into her childhood home.

Toph only nodded in reply. Aang felt he had to say something. "It is very….."

"Extravagant. For two people it certainly is."

She spoke in good humour. He had never spoken to her really before. He didn't know if she was trying to make an effort with him or was having a slight dig. From the small smile she still had on her face and her tone, he believed she was trying to be nice. This made him relax a little, but only a little.

"I'm afraid your father is sleeping. He has been given very strong drafts, he will sleep for the rest of the day. You can see him tomorrow."

Toph herself seemed to relax a little at this. "How is he."

Poppy was quite for a while. Trying to find the best words to explain. "Tired, but aren't we all." She tried to joke. "He'll get better, but…."

"He will never be fully recovered."

"The decline has begun. The healers say he still has years left in him."

For a second Aang worried that Toph would ask the question that he too was thinking, but dared not ask. Why were they here then, if he was going to get better. Case the answer was very simple. He wanted to see his daughter, or Poppy thought they should talk after four years of silence, and the five years before that.

"Why don't you go to your room." She was speaking to Aang, but looking at a man that walked over to them, clearly a servant. "You must be tired. Toph and I can have a chat while you rest."

This was clearly not a question, but an order. Even Toph didn't seem to be going to say anything against it. With a nod he turned and followed as the servant led him away to his room. For a brief second he wondered if he was going to be led to Toph's room, which he realised he had never seen before, or if he was going to be shown to a guest room like the last time.

Poppy led Toph into a small room just off of the main hall. Once she closed the door behind them the older women turned to face her pregnant step daughter. She took in a deep breath as she prepared herself to say all that she had planned. All that she had wanted to say for some time now.

"Toph. You are my daughter. I may not have given birth to you, but I have always loved you as my own child. Your father and I may not have loved you the way you wanted us to, but there should never have been any doubt that we loved you."

"There wasn't."

"You can hate me, be angry that we kept this from you. You have to know that is was what we thought was for the best. We wanted you to have a family. Your mother was my cousin. We thought it was what she would have wanted."

"For her to be erased from my life."

"She was always going to be a part of your life, but you needed someone…I was there when you said your first word. Took your first step. Earthbent for the first time. I have watched you grow into a young women. Seen you get married, see you now pregnant. As I said you can hate me." The more she spoke the stronger she sounded. Toph had never heard her sound this forceful before. "You can think I'm nothing to you, but I am your mother….."

"No you're not….."

"Toph. Please don't…"

"You're my mum." She seemed reluctant to say anymore, but felt that she had to. "You were there. That makes you my mum."

The older women didn't know what to say. It was a fact, what Toph had said. A fact that she had long known. It was still as strange as it was, the nicest thing that Toph had ever said to her. Telling her that she was her daughter was as hard as it was to admit maybe the nicest thing she had said to the young women. She had just never known what to say to her. She still didn't.

With nothing to say, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the pregnant earthbender. Toph for a second tensed up, before she returned the embrace. To her great surprise she found herself realising that she greatly needed and wanted this hug. In the back of her mind she had always felt the need to have her mother with her through all of this. Ursa was a great substitute, but it wasn't the same thing. Now hugging her mum, she knew that this is what she had wanted. She was not her birthmother, but she was her mum.

Reluctantly Poppy pulled away, but kept her hands on Toph's shoulder. She beamed at her daughter as she removed her right hand to tuck a lose stand of hair behind Toph's ear. "I…we are so proud of you."

She tried to fight it back, but Toph couldn't help herself and let out a small scoff.

"We are. Your father never lost sight of you. We know about your academy. Your friend's marriages and children. That you were the first chose for the next king of Omashu. All of your titles." She lowered her head before she went on. "What happened in Ba Sing Sa. About Ozai and Azula's attempt to escape." She was quite again as she lifted her head a little to look at her daughter's swollen stomach. "The most recent turn of events. We know it all and could not be prouder of you."

"I just wasn't the kind of daughter you planned."

"We would love you however you turned out. We just never understood you."

Toph was successful in biting back her first reaction. She stopped the words from leaving her mouth. This was a nice moment, the nicest moment they had ever had. To say that they never tried to understand her would ruin that. It was starting to dawn on her that maybe she has underestimated her mum. She had been planning the part she was brought up to, the docile wife and mother. Under that she thought maybe they had more in common than she would ever have thought.

"You should go and rest. I'll have some food brought up for you."

Toph nodded and left. Poppy didn't have to tell her, she knew that she and Aang had been put into her old room. As she walked along the hall ways of the large house it felt strange how familiar it all seemed. She was a married pregnant women, and here she felt like she was a small child again.

Once she opened the door to her room she was greeted with Aang standing with his back to her. He stood in the centre of the room looking around him. "What are you doing. You're darting your head around like Momo when he gets hungry or excited." A grin crossed her face as she moved further into the room to stand next to him. "Food is being brought up. As for being existed. You are going to have to wait….."

"I can't believe I'm in Toph Bei Fong's room."

Her laugh echoed throughout the room. "What are you talking about. We have camped out together. We shared a room twice, before we were married. We were handcuffed to each other one of those times. For the last four years we have shared a room and a bed." Her hands now gently rested on her baby bump. "How do you think this happened."

Aang stopped darting his head around, and focused only on her. "That's different. That was you Toph, then you were my wife. Back then you were a scrawny rich girl with a big attitude. I was a scrawny air head. You said it yourself, back then you never thought we would end up here."

"Guess your right."

"So how did it go."

"Mum and I talked. Really talked, sort of."

He didn't really know where to begin with what she had just said. She didn't seem to want to say anymore so he decided it was best to leave it for now. The main thing was that it hadn't wound up ending in them arguing.

"I'm kind of lucky aren't I."

It was now Aang's turn to grin. "Well you are married to the most powerful being in the world."

"With a big ego and airhead to match."

"Would you let the airhead thing go. My head is not that big."

"That is easy for you to say. You don't have to….."

"So why are you lucky."

Toph took in a deep breath. "I have a mum that was there when I was growing up. I have a mother that I'm proud of. I also have Ursa." Her hands again rested on her stomach. "This one is just going to have me. I have three women that combined to be all the motherly parenting I needed. I even had Katara. This kid will have me and that's it."

"Hey, they have me to. Your mum, Ursa and Katara aren't going anywhere. There's Suki too. Plus Zuko and Sokka. We are one big, huge family. You're not in this alone."

"What you're saying is, that if I am a horrible mother or I can't do something its ok because we have back up that can step in to pick up the slack."

"What I'm saying in WE have each other and a family we kind of forced together to help us. Like we would help them." Toph nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore. Have to reassure each other all the time."

"Give me a break. I'm all…" She gestured with her hand to make her point of her unstable mental thinking. "I almost shed a tear when I was talking with my mum."

Again he moved towards her, kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Aw poor baby." He mocked. Which earned him a light blow to his shoulder.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading. I would love to hear any comments that you have. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. As before I will try and have a new chapter up-dated each weekend from now on. **

**HoneyC. Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I always felt that Toph should have had some closer with her relationship with her parents. I get that there was other more important stuff to tie up in the final it would have been nice though. Still we have the comics maybe it will come up there.**

* * *

Most of the talking around the breakfast table was done by Poppy. Aang had the feeling that it had been a long time since she had had someone other than her husband to talk to. Toph didn't speak at all. It was like the first meal he had at this table all over again. Once the plates were taken away he noticed her starting to fidget a little. There was nothing else to delay it any more. She had to see her father.

Surprisingly she was the first one to stand up. She turned to face Aang who sat next to her. "Will you come with me."

He nodded and took her hand. She returned his hold with a tight grip. He turned to face her as they walked along the corridor, offering her a smile of support. Though she didn't see it, he still liked to think that she understood what he was trying to say without words. That he was there with her.

He was about to let her hand go before he pushed the door to her father's room open, but she held on tighter. He squeezed her hand back. Her father's eyes searched for hers the second she entered the room. He had not seen her changed eyes before. Aang watched his eyes finally met Toph's. For a second he almost looked like he was going to smile. He must think that she had her sight returned to her. The making of a smile left his face when he realised that if she could see she was avoiding looking at him. When a second later realised that while he eyes were a different colour, she could still not see through them, all trace of a smile left. That was only for a second as the fact that she was in-fact standing in the same room as him sunk in.

"Toph."

"Hello….Dad."

The old man's eyes feel from Toph to her hand still linked to Aang's. As if his stare could truly burn, Aang found himself slowly letting go of Toph's hand.

"You don't know how good it is to see you again."

She simply nodded. From the formally joined hands, Lao's eyes finally seemed to catch sight of Toph's rounded stomach. Then quickly shot over to look Aang final in the eyes.

"Could you please get me some water." While he was still locking eyes with Aang he directed this question to his daughter. Not knowing what to do, Toph simply said ok and moved to leave. "Thank you. It will give me some time to talk to your husband man to man."

At these words Toph almost froze on the spot. Aang quickly placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her out of the door. He was by no means looking forward for the conversation he was about to have, the first real conversation maybe he would have with his father in law. He just knew as well as she did by his tone that this was not going to be a fatherly chat. He didn't want her to have to listen to that. It would only led her to fight back, which with everything else that was going on was not the best thing to happen.

"Sir." Aang bowed a little.

Lao did give much of a response, instead he gestured towards the chair by his bedside. "There is much we have to talk about and little time to do it in."

"Then go ahead."

"You have married my daughter. She is having your child." A proud smile crossed the avatars face as he nodded along. "I trust that that means that you will not hurt her…"

"Never."

"Let me finish. I know that you would never hurt her intentionally…but because of who you are. It may be unavoidable."

"I can't promise with absolute certainty that I won't hurt her without meaning to. That I will always be able to but her and our child first. A lot of my life is beyond my control. Like loving her. I can say with certainty that when I can choice. I will always put my family first."

"That is easy to say."

"I know. I also know that you know that to." The older man now moved himself to sit further up in his bed. "For good or ill you have always tried to keep your family together. I won't do it the way you did, but I will keep my family together."

Grin know crossed Lao's face. "I always knew that you had this stubbornness. You wouldn't have been able to do all that you have if you did not."

"Your daughter is to thank mainly for that."

"That doesn't surprise me. I couldn't see her being with you if she didn't see that in you herself."

"Thanks."

Aang was really surprised to hear something like that from his father in law. He knew that he was still not the older man's favourite person, for nothing more that he had taken his only daughter from him, as he saw it. On top of that he had swooped back in when he had her in his life again, married her and now she was having his child. That was quite a lot of reasons to make him dislike and distrust him. So this was the best he could realistic have hoped for.

He saw Lao open his mouth a little to say more, but he stopped when his eyes lifted to the door way. Toph walked into the room and Aang got up from his seat so Toph could sit down. In her hands she was holding a small green tea cup which she handed to her father as she sat down.

"Mum said you had to drink this."

A little reluctantly he reached out and took the cup from her. "Your husband and I have been having a nice chat." Toph was about to speak when he father spoke first. "And I think it is time you and I did the same." He gave Aang a look letting him know that his presence was no longer wanted.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, before bending down to kiss her on the forehead he met her widen eyes. Begging him not to leave her here with her father alone. "I'll be outside." He whispered, but he was sure Lao heard him too.

Deep down Toph knew that this was something that she had to do. She was about to be a mother, she had to at least try and make peace with the only blood parent that she had left. Her child might want to get to know their only blood grandparent one day. No matter how she felt about that, if that was what her child wanted then she would not stand in their way.

"I thought you were dying."

Lao scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Why change the habit of a life time." She laughed. "I'm sure to you I have done my fair share of disappointing."

Lao's eyes widened. "You have never disappointed me. You are just not the daughter that I planned for."

"If I was a boy, then I'm sure that I would have exceeded all your plans." Her hands lifted to rest on her stomach. "Guess marrying a powerful man and caring on the family bloodline in the end, I kind of did end up following the plan after all."

Reaching out he took hold of his daughter's hand. "All I have ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy."

"I am."

"No, you seem to thrive on putting yourself in harm's way."

She felt his eyes lower to her stomach. "That is what this is about. You don't like that I am having his child."

"You are putting your life at risk."

Knocking the chair to the floor as she did she pulled her hand from his hold and stood up. "That is your option."

"Yours too." Toph was about to move away, but she froze. "I know you worry about that too."

"I have felt it kick, the child will live…"

"The child yes."

"I'm not my mother."

A hint of a warm smile crossed Lao's face. "No you're not, but you remind me so much of her."

"You are trying to scare me, but I don't know why."

"I am trying to protect you. That is all I have ever tried to do."

She didn't know what made her move forward. She blamed it on her hormones. Slowly she moved forward, bent down carful by her father's bedside and took his hand in hers. Trying her best she aimed to looking into his eyes.

"I know…you're scared. So am I." Gently he ran his finger over her hand. "I have to believe that it will be ok…..I just have to. I am not her. I can't not live my life of her that the something will happen to me."

Lao lifted his gave from their joined hands to meet her eyes. As he did he saw the pendent that she wore. He knew it will. Part of it that was, the other half he didn't have to guess where that came from. It had never fall hit him, not at the wedding, not when she stood before him a few minutes ago pregnant. She was married, she had her own family. She had had her own family long before she was married in fact.

"I understand and I don't hate you. I just don't think we can be around each other."

Lao nodded his head and slipped his hand from hers. "I hope you will come and see me again…...once my first grandchild is born." He saw her about to say something. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I have never seen you." She joked.

"Please. You should be home, resting."

She nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet. "Goodbye dad."

As she walked towards the door she knew Aang was not going to be on the other side waiting for her. She had felt two servants coming and leading him away almost the second he left the room. Closing the door behind her she let out a deep sigh and walked toward her room. The second that door was opened Aang almost jumped up from his seat to me her. Silently she walked over to him as he walked to meet her half way. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his chest.

"We're going to leave in the morning."

"So it didn't go well."

"No…..it went better than expected. We still just need time."

He nodded and kissed her on the top of her head as he held her little tighter. He didn't know what he had expected. He couldn't imagine the whole thing going any better really if he was honest. He could easily imagine it having going worse. It was hard to know if leaving so soon was the best thing. This could be the best chance for Toph to mead her relationship with her parents. He was glad though that they where leaving. The sooner they got home and could rest the better he would feel.

* * *

**As I said before this is going to be the last major part of the story. So if there is ant character that hasn't been in this part so far that you would like to see in the story before it ends than please let me now so I can work them in. Any other ideas that you have for the story, comments are all very welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. I really hope that you are still enjoying the story. I am starting to get a little excited about the end of the whole story, which may seem a little odd. I have an idea for something extra once the story is finished I can't wait to share with all of you. I'm making it seem bigger than it will be. It is more like a bonus sense kind of thing.**

* * *

They had only been traveling for a few hours or so but already Toph was starting to fidget. She had done this a lot when they had been younger and travelled a lot more. Over the years she seemed to have gotten better at flying on Appa. Being pregnant seemed to make it more uncomfortable for her again.

"Are you ok." Aang asked as he turned round to face her.

Toph was quiet for a second as she decided weather or not to tell him. "I'm fine…..my leg is cramping that's all."

There was little he could do for her at the moment. As he turned away from her to look where they were going an idea came to him. "You know we could take a detour. If we turned right now, we would be at Kyoshi Island in less than an hour."

"You want to visit Sokka and Suki now."

"Well it would be nice to see them, and I thought you might like the break."

"If we keep going we should be back home before nightfall. Why take a detour and take another few days to get home when we don't have to."

"I just thought it would be nice." He offered.

"Don't do that." She almost shaped.

"Do what." He turned to face her again.

"Patronise me. My father and master Yu did that to me my whole childhood. One day you will be able to bend a rock the same size as your hand." As she spoke the last part she took on a mock male voice. "I know when I am being patronised."

He sighed a little. "I'm not patronising you….."

"Really."

"Really. I'm placating you." He smiled a little. "Your leg is cramping because you've been sitting for a while and are carrying extra weight. I think…"

"That I'm fat."

She felt his eyes looking at her for a few seconds, trying to think of what best to say next. She tried her hardest to force the smile that was threating to cross her face, from spreading. In the end she couldn't fight it any longer and she let out a small laugh as she smiled a faint smile.

"That wasn't funny." She just shrugged. So he went on. "I think you need to rest….."

"I am resting. Sitting here doing nothing is resting."

She was technical right, but she knew what he meant. Rest was only rest if you were comfortable and she was clearly not comfortable now. "So are we going or not."

Taking in a deep breath before she answered she drew it out. "Fine."

"Why don't you want to go. Don't you want to see Sokka and Suki and the kids."

"Of course I do, but they're not the only ones that live there."

"Oh." He turned away so that he could smirk a little. "Why do you hate her, she likes you. She said you were very cute."

"No she thinks you're very cute." Toph crossed her arm and leaned further back into the saddle. "She thinks I'm so adorable." She huffed.

Aang couldn't help but laugh. "Can't blame her…."

"If you call me…."

"I was going to say I was….."

"Don't let that air head of your get any bigger." She smirked.

"Will you let the big head thing go. My head isn't that big!"

His voice grew as he went on. He would have said more but he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around his neck. Then a head resting its chin on his shoulder. Taking one had off of the rains he placed it over Toph's hands.

"Ok captain cute. Take us to Kyoshi Island."

"Aye aye."

"Just don't let her hug me."

"I promise."

She huffed. "Really."

"Avatar promise."

The arms wrapped around her so quickly she didn't have a chance to move out of the way. The arms held her like a vice. She was trapped. What was worse he had let her down he had promised her. Avatar promised her. Now here she was, held in place unable to move and barely breathe. She had forgotten how quick Ty lee was. She was also judging by the hug she was currently giving her, stronger than she seemed as well. She could hear the older girl talking away in her ear, but all she was really hearing was the faint muttering of him laughing. He would pay for this.

Just as suddenly as she had been pulled into the hug, she was pushed out of it with Ty lee still gripping her upper arms. "Whoa…you are really big." She smiled. "Not that big, Suki was bigger. For you though it's big. You were always so small." She suddenly seemed to become aware of her hold on the pregnant women's arms. "Your arms are so thin. Like twigs." With a smile she released her grip and moved away.

Toph remained frozen to the spot. Her arms still held a little out in front of her and bent at the elbow. Holding back a laugh Suki moved forward to lightly hug her friend. "How can you stand her." She whispered into Suki's ear.

She laughed a little before answering. "She's not that bad. Plus the boys love her." Almost like it was her sixth sense, which as a mother it most likely was, she moved back from Toph and turned her head around. "Speaking of which."

"Uncle Aang!" Suten scream as he ran ahead of his younger brother and father.

Aang turned to face the three people going to greet them. Bending down a little he picked up the five year old and lifting him up into the air. He had gotten bigger since the last time he had seen him, so he didn't fully trust himself to throw him up into the air and catch him. At least not with his mother watching. Avatar and airbender or not. Instead he spun him round a little before placing him back on the ground.

"Hey buddy." Sokka greeted, as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder that quickly turned into a light hug.

Toph suddenly noticed that as well as three people joining them, someone had left. It seemed that Ty lee was as good disappearing as she was at appearing out of no were. Maybe she had been a little too hard on her. She was just overly friendly that was really all that she could say against her. Form what she had heard she was clearly also a very brave person. Standing up to Azula the way she did took a lot of guts.

Huyu who had been hiding a little behind his father as they made their way to greet their guests, suddenly moved forward now he was sure that they were his as good as aunt and uncle. He passed uncle Aang, who gently patted him on the head and pushed him a little forward as he walk carefully toward his mother and aunt.

"Aunty…." He was trying to remember the way she looked the last time he saw her. The large stomach was defiantly new. "You're big…."

"It's a baby, stupid." Suten said as he moved to stand behind his brother.

"Suten!" Suki hissed at her son. Sokka just smiled a little. Which earned him a glare from his wife when she caught sight of it.

Taking a slight deep breath to ready herself, Toph smiled at the boys and after a agonising few seconds of her eyes wonder around everywhere except in-front of her, where she knew they were standing. She lifted her right arm, hand clanked towards them. Huyu moved first clenching his hand and bumping it with hers. His big brother quickly did the same after he had gently moved his brother rout of the way.

Once she had fist bumped Suten, Huyu carefully took a step forward and grabbed hold of her tunic, giving it a tug he got her attention. As much as she could she bent down to the four year old. "Is there really a baby in your tummy."

"Either that or I eat too much dinner last night." Gentle she took the boys hand and placed it on her stomach. "What do you think."

Huyu almost jumped back when he felt the baby move. Not wanting to be left out Suten moved forward and placed a hand on Toph's stomach. He was just old enough to remember doing this same thing with his other aunt, this real aunt when she was having Iroh. Aang knew how much Toph hated being fussed over and having people except him touching her stomach, but she didn't seem to mind as much this time.

"Hey. Dad has still not had a chance to hug his friend yet."

Just like his oldest son Sokka did not like feeling left out. The boys moved out of his way as stood in-front of Toph wrapping his arms around her. "You have gotten big. I can't even get my arms around you anymore." He was joking of course, so she smiled a little.

"How did that joke go down with Suki."

Moving his head back to give her a shocked look. "You can't beat a classic."

"No but you can get BEAT up for a using a classic."

Sokka now fully relished Toph from the hug. "I am funny…" He lowered his gaze to look at his sons. "Aren't I."

"How funny." Suten asked. He was too smart for his own good at times.

"Yeah dad, you're funny when you fall down or….."

"That's enough now." Suki stepped in, picking up her younger son. "Aunt Toph and Uncle Aang are hungry and tired, so let's go inside. Suten followed his mother as she walked back to the house.

"I am funny!"

Aang moved toward his wife and friend. "Of course you are. You always make us laugh."

"At you more than with you, really, but…." Toph couldn't help but laugh.

"You are pregnant, so you're all like…." He made wild hand gestures and a funny face. "So you're not thinking clearly. So I will let that go."

"Sokka. Are my eyes rolling now." She point to her eyes. "I really feel that they should be."

Realising that he had no come back. At least not one that he felt comfortable saying to a pregnant women, epically with her husband standing next to her. Never mind who this expecting husband and wife where. So he scold and turned to walk back to his house.

"Was that to mean." She asked.

With a look of slight humour he turned to face his wife. "What do you think"

"Don't make me roll my eyes twice in one day."

Walking a head Toph caught up to Sokka. Doing something she would not normally do she linked her arm through his. "We love you, you know that right."

Sokka let out a sigh. "Course I do shorty." He then quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Normally the only person allowed to call her that was Zuko, but this one time she let it go. Aang now caught up with them, patting Sokka on the shoulder as he did.

* * *

**As before thank you reading. I hope that I got Ty lee right, it has been a long time since I watched the show. Hopefully she is at least not very badly out of character. I would very much like to hear what you have to say about the story and an ideas. As honestly I am running out of ideas. **


End file.
